


Kingdom Hearts. The Ways of the Force.

by Keybladeking25



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: All Star wars movies 1-6, F/F, F/M, Lemon, No Remind or Melody of Memories., Sora and Kairi form a new group of Force Sensitives., Vanitas joins the light, all Star wars characters - Freeform, all kingdom Hearts Characters - Freeform, non Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28102992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keybladeking25/pseuds/Keybladeking25
Summary: After Defeating Master Xehanort and sealing away Kingdom Hearts. Sora, Kairi and a former foe land in a strange new world and must learn a new power to deal with a darkness so ancient than Xehanorts.
Relationships: Aqua/Terra, Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Namine, Roxas/Xion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. A new adventure begins

It was finally done over; the Guardians of Lights stop the Seekers of Darkness. Master Xehanort and the Organization had finally been defeated for good. Sora, the champion of light, stood on the battlefield full of lifeless keys with his friends and allies, Riku, King Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Captain Goofy, Ventus, Terra, Aqua, Roxas, Lea, and Xion. The King of Disney Castle sighed in relief, "It's finally over."

Mostly everyone smiled and nodded in agreement. However, Sora closed his eyes and frowned, "No..." Despite their victory, despite saving all people Xehanort has harmed in the past, despite closing Kingdom Hearts once again, it came at a great cost. Kairi, Princess of Heart, Sora and Riku's best childhood friend, and the girl Sora loves, was kidnapped and struck down by Xehanort. Riku frowned, but recalled what Xion had told Sora earlier, Kairi was still alive. Lost, but alive. Riku told him, "We'll find Kairi. Let's head back to Master Yen Sid. We'll figure it out."

"No, I know what I have to do." Sora replied. Mickey's eyes widened as he was pretty sure he knew what Sora was planning to do, "Sora..."

He turned to his friends, and gave them a small smile as he explained, "My whole journey began the day I lost her." He placed a hand over his heart, "And every time I find her... she slips away again. I thought we'd finally be together... but she's out there, alone. Not for one more second."

"We'll go too." Donald stated as Goofy nodded, "That's right."

Sora smiled at them, "Thank you, Donald, Goofy. But this time, I have to go it alone."

"Sora, listen. The power of waking isn't to go chase hearts around! Even if you do manage to locate Kairi, you might never come back home to us again!" Mickey warned the teenager. Sora smiled with determination, "I will. And we'll both be back before you know it."

"Please..." Mickey begged. Riku knew that once Sora had made a decision, especially one involving Kairi, there was no stopping him. He walked over and knelt to the King, "Let him go, Mickey."

"Riku..." Mickey turned to him in shock and sadness. Riku told him, "His heart and his mind are made up. Now, believe in him." Mickey frowned knowing Riku was right, "Yeah..." He then gave Sora a small smile, "Safe journey, Sora."

"Thank you." Sora nodded before turning away. He then summoned his Kingdom Key Keyblade and aimed the blade towards the sky, magic swirled around the Keyblade and fired a beam of light toward the sky. This activated the power of waking and his search for Kairi had begun once more.

_**-Disney Castle-** _

Later that evening, everyone returned to the worlds they called home. Mickey, Donald, and Goofy left the Gummi Hanger to see an awaiting Queen Minnie and Daisy waiting for them. The King beamed and ran to his wife. Minnie whipped away a tear and was about to join her husband when Pluto, their dog, beat her to it, tacking his master to the ground. Mickey laughed as his dog licking him, Pluto let up when Minnie joined them. The King sat back up as Minnie giggled. They then smiled happily as they took each other's hand.

Daisy marched her way up to Donald, who began to look afraid, until she smiled and hugged her boyfriend. Donald sighed in relief as he hugged back. Jiminy Cricket climbed on to Goofy's shoulder and the two smiled. Everyone then turned to see Master Yen Sid join them with Chip and Dale at his side. Yen Sid smiled with pride at his old pupil when they noticed fireworks going off as the Kingdom of Disney Castle celebrated the King's return and the Guardians' victory. Everyone turned around as they enjoyed the fireworks...

_**-Land of Departure-** _

The next day, Ventus, Terra, and Aqua had a long overdue funeral for Master Eraqus. Over ten years ago, he was struck down on this very world by Master Xehanort. Aqua had placed the Master's Defender Keyblade, in the ground, and decorated with a reef flowers. Hold their wayfinders closer to their hearts, they gave a moment of silence for the deceased Master. They then placed their wayfinders on their Master's Keyblade and returned to their old home.

However, Ven noticed something hiding in the corner. Chirithy unsure what to do, tried to remain out of sight. Ventus notices the spying Chirithy and calls to it with open arms. The Chirithy bounds over happily and leaps into his arms, cuddling him before Ven began to introduce his old friend to Aqua and Terra...

_**-Twilight Town-** _

Meanwhile, Roxas and Lea, now in his new clothes that Master Yen Sid gave him before the second Keyblade War, sat on the bell tower enjoying the sunset like they used to do. Xion, also in her new outfit, joined them. The three smiled as they were finally together, yet there was something still missing. Just then Isa, the former Organization known as Saïx, joined them and offered them all sea-salt ice cream. Everyone smiled as they each took one and Isa joined the group. A minute, Hayner, Pence and Olette joined them, with their own ice cream. The four smiled and greeted Roxas's friends.

As the seven of them enjoyed their ice cream as they watched the sunset a dark shadow, flew above them. While Hayner, Pence, and Olette were curious at what they saw, the others knew what it was easily...

_**-Radiant Garden-** _

Later, Ansem the Wise, Ienzo, and Even finished their latest project to revive Naminé Having been brought back to life using Dark Riku's replica vessel, she wakes up in the lab in Radiant Garden's castle. The three scientists smiled at this...

When she was able to walk, Dilan and Aeleus escorted her out of the castle where the Gummi Ship was waiting for her. Riku exited the ship, where he smiled at the sight of Naminé and offered her his hand to take her to their other friends. Naminé smiled and took it as they entered the Gummi Ship. With that, the ship flew away from the world, and headed back to the home world where Sora, Riku, and Kairi grew up...

_**-Destiny Island-** _

With everyone gather for a small get together minus Sora and Kairi, they spent their day playing on the beach. Riku, Roxas, and Terra raced each other as Mickey and Aqua cheered them on. Ven, Axel, and Isa played catch with one of Lea's old frisbees.

Naminé and Xion collected seashells near the water. Hayner, Pence, and Olette made a sand sculpture of Mickey, however, they were shocked by Donald's spitting image sand sculpture of himself. Donald showed it off to Goofy as he made the exact pose as his sculpture of himself. Goofy tried to warn Donald but it was too late when the frisbee knocked over the sculpture burying him in the sand.

Donald then lost his temper as he shook the sand pile off him. He then began yelling at the boy responsible, as Ven tried to apologize. That's when all the guardians of light look towards the setting sun. Riku however looked to the abandoned Paupo tree before he said. " See you guys real soon"

_**-Unkown World-** _

Sora groaned as he opened his eyes, as he to open his eyes. He groaned, "What is this? Where am I?"

He pushed himself up and noticed he was in a forest. he heard a familiar cold voice spoke to him. "About time you woke up Brother"

Sora turned to see Vanitas with his mask on. he was leaning against a rock with his arms crossed. Sora asked. " Vanitas? How are you here?"

The masked boy and former seeker of darkness replied."I have no idea, I would have assumed that I would rejoin Ventus after our battle. But I just woke up here and saw you and the Princess unconscious too"

Sora looked to see Kairi was lying not to far from him on her front. . Her eyes were closed and she was breathing.

"Kairi!" Sora exclaimed before going over to her and was hesitant to pick her up. "She's fine. Although she's gonna have that scar for the rest of her life." Vanitas said approaching him and stood behind him looking at Kairi.

Sora looked to see a scar that ran from the navel of her neck all the way to her lower back. It looked to be healing already as her clothes repaired themselves. Sora then picked her up and held her upper body in his arms. Listening to her breathing soundly like she was under some sort of sleep spell.

"You can thank me later, The sleep spell the master put her in will soon expire and she'll awake.. So I take it that Xehanort is dead?" asked Vanitas knelt down beside him and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I came to find Kairi using the Power of Waking and bring her home" Sora said. The memory of Xehanort striking her down was still in his mind and will no doubt haunt him for the rest of his life.

"The master may have been many things, But he wasn't a fool either. He wouldn't risk taking a Princess of Heart's life if his plan to enrage you failed. So he came up with a plan to send the Princess here to this world. The coot had everything planned out for his desire for the χ-blade" Vanitas said.

Sora took the time to digest the information before stroking the red hair out of Kairi's face. "I...I wanted to kill him. What he did made me broke and I used a bit of Darkness in our battle. Even after the battle but everyone else arrived and I saw that his age was catching up to him. He and Eraqus parted to the Final World after he surrender the χ-blade to me and I along the other guardians sealed Kingdom Hearts" Sora said.

"Well if it was me, I would have ripped the old coots head off. but then again, you showed Xehanort mercy since he was dying anyway" Vanitas said. It was silent for a while. They heard the wildlife from within the forest when Vanitas asked Sora. "Do you still have the χ-blade?

Sora thought for a moment. The χ-blade did vanish after he and his friends close Kingdom Hearts so he opened his free hand before a golden flash form did the χ-blade appear.

"Cool" Sora said before he dismissed the legendary weapon. Vanitas then stood up before he looked around. He said " It's not safe to be out in the open. We need to move."

Sora nodded before he picked up Kairi and held her bridal style before the two began to move though the dense forest. Little did they know that they were being pulled from one War to another, one that is far more ancient than the keyblade war.

_**-Keyblade Graveyard-** _

Meanwhile, Xehanort's Keyblade fell from the sky and joined it's other fallen Keyblades. Just then, it was picked up by man in hooded black coat with a mysterious Black Box. The man held observed the blade, "Finally, The Gazing Eye, back where it belongs."

Just then, from the distance four robed figures entered the world from all sides. The one with a unicorn mask was Ira, the one with the bear mask was Aced, the one the snake mask was Invi, and the with the white leopard mask was Gula. They were the Foretellers and they all joined the cloaked figure, Ira observed the figure and asked, "Did you summon us back?"

"Yep." The cloaked man nodded. Ira recognized his Keyblade, but his face was different, so he had to ask, "Is that you, Luxu? You look different." The man removed his hood revealing the face of Xehanort's former right-hand man Xigbar, "Haven't heard that name in a long while." He smirked as he continued, "These days they call me, Xigbar, but hey, whatever suits you."

"Is it... really you?" Invi asked slightly shocked.

Luxu nodded, "Yeah, but some time ago, I had cast my old form away. Been through plenty more semblances sense, but it still me underneath it all."

"What happened? Why are we here? You tell me!" Aced demanded.

Luxu explained, "I had a role to play. And after all these years, it's done."

"What role?" Invi wondered. Meanwhile, Pete and Maleficent watched these events from a distance before turning away to continue their plans. Luxu looked around to realize one of them was missing, "I guess Ava didn't make it after all."

"Meaning what?" Gula asked, concerned what happened to her. Luxu turned to him, "I told her, clear as day what I had to do."

"And is that why you decided to exclude her?" Gula glared at him. Luxu shook his head, "As if! Ava had her own mission, and she cared it out."

"I heard enough! Luxu! What was your role?!" Aced demanded. Luxu turned to the box and smirked, "Hope you like long stories..."


	2. Master Ava.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora, Kairi and Vanitas meet a mysterious keyblade master in the new world.

Sora and Vanitas with Sora still carrying Kairi kept on going though the strange forest. Sora saw that he had every keychain he had collected on his journey including the Ultima Weapon. The two kept on walking in silence until they heard a groan. Sora looked to see that Kairi was starting to stir in his arms. . "Looks like the spell is finally wearing off" Vanitas replied.

Sora knelt down carefully before he asked. "Kairi?"

" S-Sora?" muttered Kairi before she opened her ocean blue eyes and saw his sky blue eyes. It was silent before Kairi instantly began to tear up before she hugged him tightly and he did the very same. Still locked in each others arms did they look in each others eyes.

"I-I thought i lost you forever Kairi," Cried Sora.

"I Heard you...I heard you shout my name before Xehanort said you needed motivation and then he…." Kairi cried too before she remembered the searing pain in her back. It almost felt like her entire body was shattered into a million pieces. but then was Sora dead too since he was here with her.

"I came looking for you after we defeated Xehanort" said Sora.

"We won?" asked Kairi.

"Yeah and we manage to close Kingdom Hearts and I came to look for you. Everyone else is waiting for us to come home" Sora said before he helped her up and she looked around the forest.

"So where are we?" she asked,

"Your guess is as good as ours princess" said Vanitas from his spot near a tree.

"You!, Weren't you with Xehanort?" asked Kairi getting defensive before Sora said "Calm down Kairi, He's cool, he's with us now"

Kairi nodded before the three wielders of the keyblade continued to go through the forest. Kairi held Sora's hand and he gladly took it. It was silent between the three before Kairi said "I no longer feel Namine within my heart. I have a feeling she's her own person now"

"Hang on, Let me try to call Riku and the others and let them know we're okay" Sora said pulling out his Gummiphone before he pressed Riku's number he lifted it to his ear and he got a robot voice, " _I'm sorry, the number you dialed doesn't exist. Please try typing the correct number."_ Sora was shocked by this as was Kairi. She pulled out her Gummiphone and tried to call Lea but she got the same response.

"We must be way out of the service area" Kairi muttered before she decided to try another tactic. Closing her eyes she then focused on her connection with Namine.

**-Destiny Islands-**

Namine was enjoying her new found freedom after she gained a body of her own but she wondered how did her Heart get separated from Kairi's when she was Struck down by Xehanort. Did Sora use the Power of Waking on her too and her heart came to the Replica from the Dark Riku. She then felt something familiar before she smiled. Kairi was reaching out for her and she asked "Kairi is that you?"

 **"Yes Namine, it's me, Sora found me but we have no idea where we are. Tell Riku and the others that we are okay and are trying to get home. Also Vanitas, the guy who worked with Xehanort is with us. He's no longer a threat to us. We tried to call with our gummiphones but we are far away from the service."** Kairi said.

"Okay Kairi, I will tell them. both you and Sora be careful" Namine said feeling the connection between them go away. she pulled out her Gummiphone and began to dial Riku's Number

**-Mysterious Tower-**

"I See, Sora has gone after Kairi by using the Power of Waking" Yen Sid said closing his eyes. He was in a meeting with Riku, King Mickey and Aqua. Before the keyblade War, He had given Sora the rank of becoming a Master for regaining the Power of Waking and saving Aqua, Riku and Mickey from the Realm of Darkness.

"Yeah, but I fear that Sora has abused the Power of Waking too much. He may become trapped and won't be able to come back with Kairi at all" said Mickey sadly.

"We gotta have faith that Sora will return to us Mickey. He did save all out asses back at the Graveyard" Riku said before his gummi phone rang. He pulled it out to see Namines face. _"Riku, Kairi just contacted me!, Sora's Found her!"_

"What! Are they at the islands?" asked Riku immediatly.

 _"No, They tried to call you with their Gummi Phones but wherever they are, they are outside the gummi phone service. "_ Namine said.

"Hang on, ill come pick you up and then you can tell us everything" Riku said before he hung up and made his way to the door.

"Aqua, Mickey, summon the other Guardians of Light. I am sure they want to know more about our missing friends" Yen Sid said to Aqua and Mickey who was already behind Riku going down the tower to fetch their fellow guardians. He then closed his eyes before he muttered. "May your heart be your guiding key"

_**-Unkown World-** _

Sora, Kairi and Vanitas continued deeper into the forest looking for signs of any civilization but the forest seemed to stretch out for miles. Kairi was silent between Sora and Vanitas looking down to the ground before she stopped. Sora noticed his girlfriend stopped before he turned to look at her. 'What's up Kai?"

Vanitas also stopped and turned to look at her. Kairi admitted. "I feel that I didn't really do anything during the War, All i was able to do was take down heartless, Nobodies and the Unversed. I barely held my own against Xion, Saix and Xemnas but before he stuck me with his nothingless to restrain me so easily?"

"Didn't Yen Sid teach you to fight?" asked Vanitas curious. He was told by Xehanort that the guardians of light were being trained underneath the retired keyblade master for the clash.

"No i was trained by Merlin alongside Lea." Kairi answered.

'Oh the other wizard" Vanitas said.

"Yeah, me and Lea would spar against each other during our training but Merlin had us fight against moving Furniture."

'What the Fuck!" shouted Vanitas before he looked at Kairi. "Are you telling me that you only fought against moving furniture and not against actual people? The war was your first battle?!"

"Yes" Admitted Kairi.

"Jeez, no wonder why you guardians lost the first time against us" Vanitas replied.

Sora was stunned to what Kairi just said. Did Yen Sid only send Kairi to train with Lea and Merlin just so that they can watch her. Was that why she didn't react to when Terra-xehanort almost killed her and when Xemnas was able to held her hostage so easily aftehr their small battle.

"Merlin is an amazing teacher when it comes to magic but Keyblades. I doubt even he knew how to train us" Kairi said.

"Because, Keyblade Wielders have different teachings when it comes to that. A Master and his apprentices. True that Merlin is powerful but even he is limited to his knowledge" Vanitas said. Kairi nodded to him before she continued while looking down. "Im just tired of being the Damsel in Distress but yet again, i just had to get captured and killed, Now we are in some unknown world trying to get home all because i am Useless "

Sora walked over to his girlfriend before he made her look him in the eyes. "Your not useless Kairi, You may not be good at combat like me and Riku but your heart is strong. You kept me alive after we all perished by the Demon Tide, You kept me from Fading in the Final World. You brought me back when i was turned into a Heartless. Never call yourself useless" said Sora.

Kairi smiled to him before she smashed her lips against his taking him by surprise before he kissed her back. Vanitas muttered. 'Dam"

Kairi pulled back before she smiled to him "Thank you Sora, I needed that"

"No problem, now lets find a way off this world and go home" said Sora before offering his hand to her. She took it before the three continued deeper into the forest, unaware that they were being watched. The three of them soon were surrounded by Heartless which consisted of several Shadows, Soldiers, Water Cores and Large Bodies.

"Heartless!, Here too!" sora exclaimed before he summoned kingdom key.

"What else did you expect Sora, With Xehanort now gone, The heartless are free to roam." Vanitas said holding Void Gear. Kairi hesitated before she summoned Destiny's embrace. Sora rushed into the group of enemies first, swiping left and right with his keyblade, taking out two or three of them with every swing. Behind him. Kairi backed him up by taking on the ones he missed. "Go!" shouted Kairi before firing a Flower Shot taking down a Water Core before Vanitas jumped above her and used a Dark Thunder spell on the rest of them.

'Second form!" sora shouted as his clothes turned black like his old attire. He took out more enemies with his combo before he said. "Stun Impact!" shouted Sora finishing the combo as his clothes reverted back to normal.

Kairi avoided a punch from a large body before she got right behind it and used her ariel spiral attack to take it down along with a few shadows. One soldier was right behind her ready to strike when an orb of light fired out of the trees and stuck the soldier destroying it. More orbs of light came out of the trees taking down the Heartless. Sora, Kairi and Vanitas were still on alert before Vanitas shouted. 'Who's out there, Reveal yourself!"

A girl wearing a white fox mask that has a blue trim. Her pink, hooded cloak is decorated with light green tassels and covers a white robe, light purple shirt, and light purple sash. In her hand was her keyblade.

Her Keyblade had a large, engraved dark portion on its shaft. It features many gradients of pastel tones. It has a long, gold handle. The guard has long, cloud or wave-shaped portions shifting from yellow to blue on the top and separate blue pieces by the pommel. The base features a gold fox with teal eyes set atop an intricate gold and pink etching. A few cloud-like golden parts are above it to either side. The shaft is twisted and pink, then yellow, then blue. The blue bursts into separate clouds which form the teeth. Set in the center of the teeth, perpendicular to the shaft, is a pink symbol resembling Terra's Mark outlined in gold. The Keychain matches the blue parts of the blade, while the token is yellow and pink, inset with the Gazing Eye.

"Please, i mean you all no harm," said the girl dismissing her keyblade. Sora, Kairi and Vanitas also dismissed their keyblades. . "After all these years, I finally have the chance to meet other keyblade wielders." said the girl.

'How long have you been a keyblade wielder?" asked Kairi.

"A long time, who are you three?" said the girl.

"My name is Sora, Keyblade Master" said Sora.

"I'm Kairi," said Kairi

"Vanitas" said Vanitas.

"My name is Ava. Keyblade Master and leader of the Vulpes union. I was trained by my master, the Master of Masters" said Ava.

"Foreteller?, Master of Masters?" asked Sora tilting his head confused. The same with Kairi and Vanitas.

"You never heard of us?" asked Ava in a bit of a shock,

"No,it's sort of a long story" said Vanitas.

'Then follow me, I have a safe place you can all rest while you tell me your story and then I will tell you mine." Ava said before she lead them through the forest until they came upon a tree house that was covered in vines meaning that Ava has been here for a long time. Entering the house, They saw a sofa and a chair, A fireplace that had a fire going, a bookshelf and one blue book on a pedestal stood out, Ava gestured for them to take a seat while she went over to a teapot that was boiling over the fire. She grabs the pot by the handle before raising her hand to bring forth several cups. She then poured tea and offered it to the three.

"Thank you" Kairi said before slowing taking a drink.

"If you wouldn't mind telling me your story and then I will tell you all mine" said Ava.

Sora and Kairi took turns and spent the next hour or so telling Ava their story: Ansem's apprentices betraying him, Riku letting his home fall to the darkness, Sora obtaining the Kingdom Key, meeting Donald and Goofy, Riku being manipulated by Xehanort's Heartless, saving Kairi and finding out she was one of the Seven Princesses, defeating Xehanort's Heartless and closing the Door to Darkness, Castle Oblivion, Naminé, Organization XIII and the Nobodies, Roxas, defeating the Organization, which resulted in Xehanort's return,The rescue of Aqua and Ven, the Keyblade War, The rescue of Terra, The Return of Roxas and Xion, Xehanort Striking Kairi down, Xehanorts defeat by Sora, him passing the χ-blade to Sora and The guardians of light sealing Kingdom Hearts.

"And then i left to find Kairi to bring her home with the Power of Waking and we both woke up here with Vanitas" Said Sora holding Kairi's hand.

"I see, I would have never guess that someone would dare to retrigger that horrible war. Millions of children died on that wasteland." Ava said. Her statement made the three keybearers look at her before Vanitas asked. "How did you know that?"

"Because i was there" said Ava.

"WHAT!" exclaimed Sora, Kairi and Vanitas at once.

"You were there!, But according to Master Yen Sid, The Keyblade War took place over a thousand years ago!" Sora exclaimed.

"Yes, let me explain my story." Ava said before she cleared her throat. "You see, long ago during the age of Fairytales, when the worlds was still one big world. My Master, The Master of Masters had an eye that can gaze into the Future"

"The master of Masters? You mean that guy you mentioned?" asked Sora.

"Yes, He was the first Keyblade Master, He studied the χ-blade and discovered Kingdom Hearts so with his knowledge created Keyblades from the hearts of people. He trained me along with five others who I consider to be my family, Ira, Aced, Invi, Luxu and Gula" said Ava saying the last name with her cheeks turning pink. Kairi caught that before she silently giggling to herself thinking that Ava had a crush on Gula.

"What do you mean by your master have this ability to see into the future? Was he a seer?" asked Vanitas.

"My Master had a vision of the Keyblade War happening and so he gave me and the others a role to fulfill. I was given the role of finding exceptional Keyblade Wielders and prepare them for the aftermath of the War, In fact, Ventus was one of my Dandelions" said Ava.

"You know Ven?" asked Sora.

"Yes, He was handpicked to be one of the new union leaders to replace me and the others, but I survived the war and chose to live in exile because i was the one to trigger the keyblade war after I clashed with Luxu. I believe my master manipulated me and the others to start the War. For reasons I do not know ." Ava said before gesturing to the book on the pedestal. "That book is a copy of a book called the Book of Prophecies, my Master wrote it with the events of the future in it's text.

"So that book has everything that has ever happened written down?" asked Sora looking at the Book on the pedestal.

"Yes" said Ava before she took a small sip of her tea. "So do you have any idea to where we are Master Ava?" asked Kairi.

"Yes, We are on a world called Naboo. This world along with other worlds are connected to each other called the Galaxy Far Away."

"Is it possible for us to get home?" asked Kairi.

Ava sighed before she said. "I am afraid not. You see, the worlds you know and the worlds to this Galaxy are separated by a great barrier that was formed after the Keyblade War. The only thing that can get through that Barrier is the Heartless. I have tried to go back and check on my Dandelions only to find out about that barrier"

Sora and Kairi sighed. Kairi said. "No wonder our Gummi Phones didn't work Sora,"

"I know, but I wish there was a way for us to Contact Riku and the others to let them know we are okay?"

"Hang on, i have this" said Ava before going over to her self and pulled out two strange devices. 'This is called a hologram, This is very common in these worlds, with them you can communicate wherever your at."

"Really, There is no World Order?" asked Sora.

"Yes, The worlds here know about each other, so it is common knowledge, Now how do we get this other hologram to your friends?" asked Ava.

"Maybe an Unversed can cross over to our worlds" said Vanitas before he summoned a Flood as it stood awaiting orders, "I forgot you can do that" Sora muttered before Vanitas handed the Flood the communicator. 'Take this to The guardians of light. They are no doubt in the Mysterious Tower as we speak" Vanitas ordered the Flood.

The flood nodded before taking the communicator and going through a corridor of darkness. Ava then raised her hand before she levitated the teacups towards the small area which was the sink and put them in there. "How did you do that?" asked Kairi.

"I just used the Force" said Ava.

"The Force?" asked the three wielders of the keyblade.

Ava cleared out her throat before she spoke. "The Force is a living energy that is connected to all living beings in this galaxy. It flows through us and some of us are able to use the power of the Force.I learned from a Jedi Master named Master Yoda and he taught me how to connect to the force.

"Jedi?" asked Kairi.

Ava said. "They are like your Guardians of Light and just like the Sith are like the Organization. Both factions use the Force. "

"The Sith?" asked Sora.

"For more than four thousand years have the Jedi and the Sith been at war for control of this Galaxy which is right next to ours. The Sith haven't been seen for A thousand years and the Jedi council believe they are gone. But they still remain as a cult of two. The Master and the Apprentice. The Jedi are or, at least, see themselves as the servants and protectors of the Republic and the whole galaxy from conflict or government instability. They are moderators and negotiators as much as fighters. They are led by a Council of twelve members consisting of the most powerful and wise members of the order. To keep them on the right path, the Jedi are bound to a code of morality and justice and are trained from early childhood in the use of the light side of the Force part of which is controlling their baser emotions. They see it wrong to find Love for they believe Love will lead to anger and then anger leads to the Dark Side." Ava said.

"They don;t find love" Sora muttered in shock, What was wrong with showing love, He shot a look to Kairi who was thinking the same thing.

"What about the Sith?" asked Vanitas.

"The Sith use emotion, the Jedi taught that fear, anger, and pain were negative emotions to be overcome and avoided, the Sith believed that these strong emotions were natural survival traits. By harnessing their emotions rather than suppressing them, the Sith believe they could achieve true power. Indeed, the Sith saw passion as the only real way to fully understand the Force. However, the Sith believed strongly that the worthy could control their emotions and use them while the weak was ruled by them. You can say that the Jedi are the good guys and the Sith are the bad guys" Ava explained.

"Sounds like i would fit in with those guys but i am though being someone's pawn, I am my own self know and I plan to keep it that way, I only look after myself and my brothers" said Vanitas crossing his arms. Sora nodded to him before Kairi bluntly asked him. "Why do you wear a mask?"

"Because of my face," said Vanitas before reaching for his mask and taking it off to reveal his face making Kairi gasp in utter shock. His appearance was that of Sora when he was fifteen. Sora now noticed that his eyes were no longer yellow but dark green like emeralds.

"Y-Your Face" She muttered.

"I was the piece of Ventus that was taken away and Sora was the piece Ventus needed to be Whole. When they formed that bond, I was given the appearance of Sora. I am his shadow that he casts, His Darkness" Vanitas replied to her before he noticed Sora was looking at him. 'What?"

"Your eyes" Sora muttered,

Vanitas rolled them. "Yeah. my eyes are gold and Gold means darkness,"

"Ava, do you have a mirror?" asked Sora looking at Ava. She nodded before she went over to a small table and picked up a mirror and handed it to Sora. Sora held up the mirror out to Vanitas

"Here have a look" he said handing him the mirror. Vanitas took the mirror from him before he noticed something.

"What the fuck.?" Vanitas said, cracking open the casing and looking at his reflection in the mirror. There was that handsome bastard again, same black hair, same pale skin, same…Vanitas moved a slow, shaking hand towards his eyes, gaze still locked on the mirror.

His eyes, once the same honey gold as Xehanort's, were now a bright emerald green.

"What the fuck…" he whispered to himself.

"I don't think your no longer pure darkness Vanitas, You have light in your heart now, Your complete and free to make your own choices" Sora said.

After all, everyone deserves to have a choice." said Kairi

Vanitas's fist clenched tightly around the mirror.

"Even if you were pure darkness, i think you deserve to have your own life. Not what Xehanort wanted but for you to decide." said Kairi

With short, gentle gasps, the roar of the emotions he'd been bottling up in his ears, a gentle hand reached out not in punishment but in comfort on his shoulder, and with a burning behind his face he'd never felt before, liquid started to pool in Vanitas's eyes. It built, and built, until it couldn't be contained anymore, and tears leaked down Vanitas's cheeks. feeling the pain he had kept within his heart and feeling the guilt of what he had done to Ventus, Aqua and Terra.

"What… what the fuck is this?" he gasped, feeling everything, too much.

"Tears? Have you never…?" asked Kairi

"No, All my emotions took form as the Unversed. All of my emotions were anger and hate" Vanitas said.

Kairi softly smiled at him before she said. "Tears are a sign of a Somebody releasing emotion. And I'd say that's proof positive. Your heart is whole again, Vanitas. You have to have a heart… to cry."

"I...I Like this feeling" he said looking at his hands.

'That's good Van" said Sora before Vanitas shot him a glare. "Don't call me that"

'Okay, okay" said Sora.

Kairi then looked at Ava before she asked, "Master Ava?"

Ava looked at Kairi confused before she said, "Yes Kairi?"

"Can you teach me about the Force, I am curious to how it works" Kairi said.

"Us too" Sora said with Vanitas nodding his head in agreement.

Ava smiled before she said. 'Sure, I would be delighted to have students again, We will begin tomorrow but you three must be hungry,"

As soon as she said that, their stomachs growled before they rubbed the back of their heads, Fighting in a war made them totally forget how hungry they get. Ava then went to prepare some food for them leaving the three of them alone. "Can we trust her?" asked Vanitas.

"I'm sure we can, after all, I can feel that she hasn;t lied to us," said Kairi.

"Yeah, I can feel it too," said Sora. Vanitas sighed before he said, 'alright, but i am watching her in case she has some hidden motive"

The two guardians of light nodded before Ava came back with some sandwiches and more tea for them to eat. The four wielders of the Keyblade ate in total silence before the communicator turned on to reveal the Guardians of Light in holographic forms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sora, Kairi and Vanitas meet Master Ava who has lived in exile in the forest of Naboo since the ending of the Keyblade War. She will be teaching them and eventually the other guardians of light about the Force. Next chapter will be the guardians of light meeting Ava although not in person and plenty of discussion between them.


	3. Discussions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Heroes of light talk about what to do to get Sora and Kairi home.

  
The Guardians of light were all gathered in Yen Sid's study but with a few extra guests, Mayor Ruko and his wife Hikari. Ruko has an average built body and short black hair. He was wearing a business suit since he is the Mayor of Destiny Islands. Hikari has long red hair and brown eyes. She is wearing a business outfit as well since she is a layer. They were Kairi's adopted parents and when Riku told them about Kairi was missing, They became heartbroken upon the news but was glad Sora went to find her. Also with then was Sora's parents Ryo and Kira. Ryo has brown spiky hair with a mix of grey in his hair and his body was very muscular since he is a fisherman, Kira also had brown hair and she owns a Grocery store. Their two youngest daughters Selena and Solaria were only four and they had brown hair and blue eyes.

"Now Tell us Namine, What did Kairi tell you?" asked Yen Sid.

Namine took a deep breath before she said. "She said that Sora found her and they are both on an unkown world with Vanitas."

"VANITAS!" shouted everyone that wasn't present in alarm. Ven however thought differntly. /Didn't he fade away in the graveyard after we beat him/

"Are they in any danger from this Vanitas?" asked Ruko.

"Not sure, who knows what Vanitas is up to. He was trained by Xehanort" Terra said. Thats when the group heard Selena let out a scream. She and Solaria were within inches of a Flood Unversed.

"Wak! An unversed!" Shouted Donald before pulling out his Save the Queen staff and rushed towards the Unversed. The Flood went into the ground and donald crashed into the wall. The others pulled out their weapons as Kira pulled her children in her arms. The Flood reappeared on Yen Sid's desk and placed the communicator down. "What is this?" asked Jiminy hopping towards the device before he pressed a button to activate the device. Just then a holographic image of Sora, Kairi, Vanitas and Ava appeared much to their shock. 'What the heck?" asked Lea in shock.

"Sora! Kairi!" Riku said getting their attention.

**-Naboo-**

Sora, Kairi Vanitas and Ava had just finished their dinner when the communicator activated and they saw all their friends in holographic form. "Guys" Sora said.

 _"We knew you would succeed in finding Kairi Sora"_ cheered goofy while donald was jumping with joy.

 _"How are you doing Kairi?'_ asked Aqua looking at Kairi.

"I'm fine, although my Back still hurts, thankfully Vanitas healed it for me" Kairi said looking to the raven haired Sora. Everyone looked to Vanitas before most of them did a jumpback. _"Is it just me or why is there Two Soras?"_ asked Roxas.

"Yet why do you look like Ventus and the girl with black hair looks like the princess" said Vanitas raising an eyebrow crossing his arms.

 _"Touche"_ said Roxas.

 _"My Name is Xion, We were both in the seekers"_ said Xion looking at Vanitas.

"You were in the organization?," asked Vanitas before looking at her before he admitted. 'Your better looking than Larxene that's for sure."

Xion blushed dark red before Roxas and Lea laughed.

 _"Sora, It's Mom. im so glad your safe"_ said Kira.

"Mom?' Dad?" asked Sora looking at his parents.

 _"Yes, Riku told us everything and we are so proud of you."_ Kira said putting her hand on her chest.

 _"Hi Big Brother!'_ chirped Selena and Solaria.

 _"We're here too Kairi,"_ said Ruko holding hikari close to him. Kairi was glad her parents were there too before Mickey said. "Where are you fellas at?"

"According to our new friend Ava, We are on a world called Naboo," said Sora.

 _"So that is where Young Kairi ended after Xehanort stuck her down"_ Said Yen Sid much to the shock of Kairi's parents shouted _"What!"_

Kira muttered. _"Kairi was struck down?"_

 _"Yes, to motivate Sora for the War"_ Riku said. He could never forget how heartbroken Sora was after witnessing it. He was on the verge of breaking down like he did the first time they lost.

"Yes, but my former master had no reason to kill Kairi, He wasn't an idiot and wasn;t going to risk the life of one of the Seven lights so he planned to pretend to strike Kairi down and instead send her to another world in case his plan failed." said Vanitas.

 _"That;s right, Xehanort chose her for that exact reason in case Sora didn't want to fight"_ Isa said. Everyone was silent before Merlin decided to speak up. " _Kairi, i have failed you greatly. Please forgive me"_

"No, it's not your fault Merlin, i don't blame you, your an amazing teacher except you didn;t really know how to train wielders of the Keyblade. " said Kairi.

Merlin smiled greatly to know that she forgives him.

 _"Master? What do you know about the world Sora and Kairi are on?"_ asked Mickey looking at Yen Sid.

 _"The world Sora and Kairi are on are connected to a series of Worlds called the Galaxy Far Away, Those worlds are parallel right next to ours and in fact, those worlds know of their being other worlds besides their own and the world order does not exist"_ Yen sid explained to the guardians of light.

 _'Wow"_ said Donald.

 _"Then we'll prep the gummiship and come get you guys"_ said Riku.

"It's not that Simple." Ava said now speaking up and the guardians noticed her for the the first time. "Your worlds and the worlds of this Galaxy are separated by a Great Barrier. A barrier so strong that not even the Keyblade can open a door between them. The only thing that can move though it are the Heartless and the Unversed." said Ava.

 _"Who are you?"_ asked Terra

'My name is Master Ava, I am a keybladee master." said Ava.

That's when everyone heard _"Master Ava!, You live!"_

A sudden pop came and Chirithy appeared on The table next to the unversed. "What the fuck is that?" asked Vanitas looking at Chirithy.

"A Chirithy! I haven't seen one since the ending of the Keyblade War!" Cooed Ava remembering how cute they were. She then looked at Ventus and he was studying her. _"Have we meet before?_ " he asked.

"Yes, Ventus, you may not remember your past but we knew each other" Ava said. Ven looked at her with wide eyes before he nodded.

"So it looks like we may not be coming home sooner than i promised" sora said to his other friends,

 _"It's fine Son, Just try not to use that Power of Waking again. It's too risky"_ Ryo said remembering Riku explain to him about the power of waking.

"Oh that reminds me, I still have this" said Sora opening his palm and in a golden flash did the χ-blade appear in his hand.

 _"You still have the χ-blade Sora?"_ asked Lea.

"Yeah, i thought it would have gone back to Kingdom Hearts after we closed it" Sora said.

 _"The χ-blade has accepted you as it's wielder Sora. So with great power comes with a great responsibility"_ Yen Sid said. Sora nodded before he dismissed the legendary weapon.

 _"Don;t worry fellas, We will do everything in our power to find a way to get to you, I will go speak with Ansem the Wise and see what he can do"_ said Mickey.

"My Unversed can travel between the barriers, Sora, Kairi if you want my unversed to go gather some things from home for you. Just say the word now." Vanitas said snapping his fingers. Several Scrappers appeared right beside him before he gave the command to them to go to destiny islands to await further orders from the other guardians.

 _"We will get clothes ready for you. What would you like me to get you Kairi"_ said Hikari.

"Just some Underwear and a few of my blouses and jeans mom" Kairi said.

Hikari nodded before Ruko spoke up. _"Sora, Take good care of our Daughter"_

"I will see you all soon" Sora promised before the communicator turned off.

**-Mysterious Tower-**

After the communicator turned off. The Guardians of Light looked at each other. "At least there together again" said Namine.

"Yeah," said Riku agreeing with her.

"Perhaps we should take this communicator to Radiant Garden and let Ansem look at it too." Mickey said picking up the communicator.

"I'll take The osments and the Stoners home so they can get some clothes and a few other things packed for Sora and Kairi" Riku said.

"And in the meantime, we will continue to keep an eye on the other worlds" said Lea with the others agreeing. He, Isa, Roxas and Xion left back for Twilight Town,

"Terra, Ventus are you ready?" asked Yen Sid looking at the two who nodded.

"ready for what?" asked Riku curious.

"To take their Mark of Mastery exam, I will be sending them to the Sleeping Worlds for their mark of Mastery exam," Yen Sid said.

"Best of luck you two" said Riku waving goodbye to Aqua, Terra and Ven before closing the door to yen sid's study. The osments and stoners were already on the Highwind, Donald and goofy were with the King on the Gold Highwind, his personal Gummiship. The two ships then left the Mysterious Tower

**-Naboo-**

Once the Communicator turned off. Sora let out a big yawn before stretching a bit. Kairi giggled at her boyfriend when Ava said. 'You must be tried. I have extra rooms for you all."

The three of them nodded before Ava showed them to their rooms which were right next to each other. ""Good night Master Ava" said Kairi.

"Good night" Ava said before going towards her room and opening it. Sora gave Kairi a kiss goodnight before they went into their separate rooms. Vanitas went into his own room too.

Sora was laying wide awake in the spare room of Ava's house. His gaze was on the stars outside his window, He was glad that his friends and his parents know that they were okay but Ruko's words still echoed in his mind. He was only wearing his shorts "Sora,, take good care of our daughter"

Sora with his hands behind his back looked onward to the stars when he heard movement and he saw Kairi coming in with only a white tank top and black boy shorts.

"Kairi?" asked Sora sitting up.

"I couldn't sleep and i saw that you were awake" said Kairi taking a seat on his bed. For a while, they looked out to the starry sky.

"Sora?" asked Kairi making Sora look at her.

"What's up Kai?" Sora said looking at her when Kairi leaned forward and kissed him on the lips taking him by surprise before he returned the kiss. he pulled him in for a kiss which he was caught off guard before he began to kiss her back. Their tongues battle for dominance in their mouths before Sora fell back on Their bed and Kairi was on his lap. She leaned back before brushing her dark red hair out of her face.

"Sora, I want to make love to you" said Kairi.

Sora's eyes went wide before he asked. "Are you sure?, We haven't even had our first date"

She nodded before her eyes sparkled. "Yes, You saved all of us from Master Xehanort and stopped his plans for Kingdom Hearts. I love you Sora and I want to show you how much you mean to me.. "

Sora gulped before he nodded "I love you too Kairi"

She smiled at him before she leaned in and kissed him again. Their lips had parted for some time now as Sora and Kairi sat beside each other, their hearts pounding as they realized they were about to take a huge step in their relationship. He asked "Are you sure this is what you want?"

Kairi nodded. "Ever since I started to have feelings for you back when we were kids, I've wanted nothing more but to be a part of your life forever, Sora...to me, this is just another way I get to share in the future we both want." she smiled before looking away with a blush before she composed herself to look him back in his sky-blue orbs. "I want this."

Sora felt Kairi grip his hand tightly. She made her choice. Now it was his turn.

"I understand..." he started to speak before Kairi cut him off with her lips, kissing him passionately, as if she was releasing all of her pent-up emotions at once.

Kairi entwined her fingers with his as they kissed, feeling the ruggedness of his hand, no doubt from his years of handling the Keyblade in battle after countless battle. She soon began to part their lips, looking back into his eyes. She then grabbed the bottom of her shirt and took it off to reveal her young c-cup breasts to him. "Touch me, Sora."

Sora gulped as his heart began to pound even harder, before indulging in Kairi's request, his hand moving as she gently guided his hand to one of her breasts, planting it firmly against it, earning a chilled moan from Kairi as her nipple hardened against his palm.

Sora could only instinctively move his hand around the mound, feeling the softness of Kairi's skin. "How do they feel?" She asked him.

"They feel amazing Kai" Sora said as he caressed Kairi's breast gently to not hurt her. , They were soft as a pillow and firm. They had no sag in them at all and tiny pink nipples. They were perfect in his eyes,

"S-Sora?" She stuttered.

"What is it?" He asked is if he done something wrong.

"I-Is it true that guys like big breasts better than regular sized breast?" She said lacking confidence. Sora smiled at her "Well some guys do, but I don't care about your breast size because I love you for who you are." Kairi smiled back at Sora who he continues playing with her breast, tweaking her nipples until they're hard. He then got an idea before his hands abandoned her breasts, and his head moved down toward the mounds as he wrapped his mouth over one of the nipples, causing Kairi to moan a bit more, wrapping her hands around his head instinctively to keep him there.

He suckled on it gently before paying attention to the other, not wanting to neglect it, as he felt Kairi quiver in pleasure at what he was doing; the nipples hardened more in his mouth, all the while, his cock was rigid and hard within his swim trunks, something Kairi noticed as one of her hands glided up and down his body.

As if something came over her, Kairi moved Sora's head away from her chest and pressed a hand to his, pushing him back a bit, forcing himself to prop his upper body with his lower arms.

"Kairi?"

She said nothing as her eyes wandered to his tented trunks, her hands sliding down his body until they hooked onto the waistband, and carefully she slid them down, Sora's cock springing out as it was exposed to her, a glow of awe was present in her eyes as she discarded his trunks to the side.

Now it was Sora's turn to be red in the face.

Kairi slid her hand up his thigh, moving it further near his groin as her fingers gently grasped his hard cock in her hand, earning a groan in return from Sora.

Sora was about to speak, but he got cut off involuntarily as groans replaced his would-be words; Kairi's hand gently pumped his cock as she felt how rigid and firm it felt in her grasp. "Your so Big" She muttered. she jerked Sora's cock a few more times, before she finally worked up the courage to move her head closer to it; sliding her tongue out to lick the tip out of pure instinct.

"Ahhh...K-Kairi" Sora felt his upper body strength go weak at what Kairi was doing, his back now resting against the bed as she licked it a few more times, before finally taking it into her mouth, sucking on his manhood; Sora's nerves felt as if they were shot as pleasure began to run over his body, his fingers gripping into the sheets. Needless to say, his groaning was music to Kairi's ears, and was the perfect incentive to push on.

She bobbed her head on it a few times, taking it in at her own pace, Sora was sitting up against the headpiece of his bed, loving every second of his treatment, jaw hung and eyelids closed. Kairi even began using her hand in synchronization with her mouth and helping the constant rhythm, squeezing the shaft. However, Sora was beginning to feel the sensation of a upcoming orgasm. The familiar feeling came so much sooner than if he was just thinking of Kairi.

"Kairi–aah–…Kairi, I'm about to–," before he could spit it out, he ejected his loads into her waiting mouth. leaving an odd but satisfying taste to her as she pulled back, seeing Sora's cock slowly being covered by a mixture of her salivia and his precum.

Sora's chest heaved as his body began to relax a bit from his premature climax as he looked down to see Kairi grip him in her hand a few more times.

Kairi moved up, kissing his bare chest a few times, before moving to his mouth to give him a lustful kiss, letting him taste a bit of himself that remained in her mouth before she rested her head against him.

"How did that feel?" she smirked up at him.

"I...Never felt anything like that before. that was just amazing Thank you Kairi" Sora said.

"Your welcome Sora" now its your turn" She said before they swapped places with her lying on the bed and him hovering above her. her hands taking his as she placed them around the waistband, and softly urged him to pull them down, giving him a reassuring nod to do so.

Sora complied as he slid them down, exposing Kairi to him completely; the patch of red hair adorning her lower region as her legs arched up to allow him to take the shorts off and discard them with the rest.

Kairi mentally braced herself for what she was about to feel as she looked on at Sora who stared at her in awe, taking in every trace of her nude body.

"Right here...Sora, please..." her voice carrying a hint of desperation, wanting to feel him taste her as her hand moved down to part her already wet lips.

Sora steeled himself and bent down, parting her legs as his head closed in until he was right next to her womanhood. He stopped and looked back to Kairi who gave him a reassuring nod. With that final vote of confidence from his lover, Sora inched closer until his mouth pressed firm against her, kissing her most intimate and sensitive area as Kairi let out a soft moan, causing her to arch her back a bit.

Sora heard Kairi moan as he kissed her pussy softly, and for whatever reason, something overcame him to do more to please her; he felt the adrenaline take over and he began licking at her with his tongue, allowing it to sink into her as deep as he could reach.

Naturally, this drew Kairi over the edge as she wrapped her legs around his upper back and head to keep him in place; her hands running through his spiky brown hair as the boy she loved pleased her. "that's it...ri...right there..."

Hearing her moans, he boldly probe her pussy with his index finger. She moaned a bit louder, feeling all kind of pleasure from this wonderful sensation, this made him added a second finger into her pussy and thrust his fingers into her slowly. She moaned and gasped and panted from this pleasure.

"Kairi, you're so wet" Sora said as he kept thrusting his fingers into her, feeling the wet sensation that was flooding out from her. "F-Faster!" She said and with that in mind he thrust his fingers faster and faster, licking her until her pre-cum was spilling out and soaking the sheets. She was so close to her orgasm from his fingers and tongue and that when she felt it, her orgasm. She yelled in ecstasy and her vagina clamped down onto Sora's fingers and tongue, tasting her sweet juices, he pulled his fingers out from her and started to lick his own fingers from her orgasm, taking it all in from her flavor. Kairi panted, trying to catch her breath from her orgasm. Sora kissed all the way up before planting a kisses along the way before kissing her again on the lips. She tastes herself on his lips which she didn't mind at all.

"Sora, make love to me, but be gentle, this is my first time" she said to him.

"This is actually my first time too." He said blushing Kairi smiled knowing that she will be losing her virginity to her lover. Sora felt exactly the same way towards her. He loves her and she loves him and they wouldn't love anyone else. She laid back in bed while Sora was on top of her. He placed his tip against her entrance. Kairi nodded, giving him the all clear. He slowly pushed in at first, but then thrust in all the way. Kairi screamed in pain. Sora panicked doesn't even know what to do at this point. Should he pull out or keep going? Kairi was sobbing and tears were flowing, Sora kissed the tears away and ask her "Should we stop?"

"No." She said "I'll be fine, just go slowly."

He did so for a few minutes and Kairi's screams of pain turned into moans of delight. Hearing this he decided to go a bit faster. "Oh Sora! Yeah like that!" She moaned "Faster! Deeper!" He did so as he manage to go fast as he can, making wet slap sounds. "Oh Sora!" That's all she could say while he is slamming into her. Both moaning in bliss, bodies are sweating, and are in love.

"Yes right there,! Sora don't stop!" her hands glided over his body as he began to thrust harder, the bed beneath them creaked at their wild motions.

"Kai, you feel so good...it's just..." Sora moaned out in pleasure.

"Feels amazing doesn't it.?" Instantly her arms rose up to his shoulders before wrapping them around his neck, pulling him down so she could kiss him passionately, lost in the pleasure of their lovemaking.

Sora lowered his body onto hers carefully, and with each strong thrust he unleashed, their bodies rubbed against one another, Kairi keeping one arm around his neck, the other running down his back; her legs still locking him against her.

"Yes more!" begged Kairi as Sora continued his repeated thrusts, she was now fully consumed in the moment; wanting nothing more but to keep feeling this pleasure surging through her body. "Harder, Sora please harder!"

Sora groaned as he pushed himself on, his cock slamming deeper as their hips rocked against the other while he felt Kairi's hand on the back of his scalp; his chest pressed up against hers as they became more absorbed in their lovemaking.

But they were inexperienced, and soon, their love making would come to an end as their bodies began to reach their limits.

.I'm so close make me cum, Sora please." moaned Kairi, her eyes locking onto his, the lust apparent to both of them.

"I'm not going to make it much longer Kairi." Sora groaned, feeling his cock tense up from the pressure.

"Don't hold back let it all out." she beckoned.

Their bodies rocked more and more as they worked to drive the other to their respective climaxes, and after some time, their limit peaked.

"SORA!"

"KAIRI!"

Their eyes widened as they achieved their release, Sora cumming hard deep into Kairi, while she came as well and coated his pelvis and cock in her juices.

The only sounds that came from their mouths were the gaping moans as the rush began to pass over them.

Completely spent, Sora moved to Kairi's side as they both laid in the bed, panting hard as the evidence of their passionate act leaked out of her opening.

Sora rested on his back while Kairi moved to her side, her head resting on his chest where his heart was, hearing its rapid beating in her ears.

"Thank you Sora. thank you." Kairi uttered out exhaustively before Sora move his hand to lift her head to look at him.

"I love you so much " he panted softly. "I'm so glad you're in my life Kairi, my Princess of Light"

"And I'm glad that you are my life Sora. My knight in shining armor." she couldn't hold back the tears she had desperately fought back that had welled up inside her, their lips connecting once more as they lay in a loving embrace. Breaking their lips apart, Sora pulled the covers over them before they fell asleep in each others arms with kairi using Sora's chest as a pillow.

In his own room Vanitas smirked laying on his bed. His hands behind his back. "Looks like Sora got lucky"

He chuckled before he fell asleep.

**/Unknown location/**

A man in a black coat was standing on top of a building in a city that had flying vehicles and tall buildings. He held his hands out to the moon before he made a heart. "So it looks like you finally got your wish Kingdom Hearts, You got your Guardian"

He then moved his gaze towards a tall temple within the city. "And now the Force is reaching out to your Guardian because it can feel the Darkness is rising. I am curious to see how all this plays out"

The master of Masters then looked onward towards the city. Around the planet of Naboo, A fleet of ships began to circle around the planet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Reconnect-
> 
> I hope you guys like the little Sora and kairi Lemon, I may do more as we progress in this story. And we are just about to begin the first star wars movie. Sora, Kairi and Vanitas train with Master Ava and yes, They will get their own Lightsabers.


	4. The Invasion of Naboo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora, Kairi, Vanitas and their new master escape the invasion of the Trade Federatuion.

Sora awoke the next morning to a strange –but pleasant- sensation. First, there was a comfortable weight pressing down on his chest. Second, something light and soft was against his lips.

It moved to his cheeks, his forehead, the tip of his nose, both of his eyelids, and then back to his lips again, where they lingered.

Finally emerging from the twilight in between sleep and consciousness, Sora realized that the nice weight on his chest was Kairi. And the wonderful feeling moving across his face was her lips.

The next time she arrived at his lips, he began to kiss her back. It lasted for several minutes until they ran out of air. Sora finally opened his eyes.

Kairi was holding herself up above him and grinning coyly at him. Her eyes had a twinkle in them.

"You know, I could get used to waking up like that." Sora muttered with a grin.

She giggled and gave him another brief kiss. "I could make that happen. Come on, We start training with Master ava today about the Force” 

she headed for the small bathroom that was connected to his room. . Sora followed her as they shared the shower together getting all cleaned up from last night. Once getting out of the shower and into their clothes, they went to find Master Ava and Vanitas were sitting by the table drinking coffee and having breakfast. 

“Have fun last night?” asked Vanitas with a coy smile making Ava giggle behind her face. Sora and Kairi’s face turned dark red before Kairi muttered feeling embarrassed. “You heard us?” 

“Please, i knew you two would have sex. After all, what better way to celebrate your victory over darkness. Besides, We heard it all” said Vanitas with a coy smile making the couple's face turn even more red. 

“It’s perfectly normal Sora, Kairi, I felt the love you both have for one another. Next time, try to be more quiet” Ava giggle.

Their faces were still dark red making the two of them laugh at them. Sora and Kairi then went to eat some breakfast Ava made for them. After eating breakfast did the three of them followed Ava outside her home and to a small clearing. She sat down indian style and the three did the same. “Now, The Force is very similar to using our hearts to guide us. Now what i want you three to do is close your eyes and meditate.” 

The three closed their eyes and meditated with Ava while she watched.”Do you feel it?, The Force connecting to you?” 

“Yes, Master” said the three. 

“I can feel the Dark Side calling to me,” said Vanitas. 

“We can feel the Light Side calling to us” Sora and Kairi said too. 

“Very good, Then the next part of the lesson starts now,” said Ava. over the next few hours, Ava gave them lectures and examples of how to use the Force. In no time did the three get a hang of using the force to move objects and Vanitas used Force Lightning. After lunchtime, Ava took the time to educate them in the history of the Galactic Republic, Systems, and the history of the Jedi and Sith. They continued to train with the Force and in turn Vanitas, Sora and Ava decided to give Kairi a little more training with her Keyblade. Over the next few days. They trained under the guidance of their new master. They learned so much about the abilities of the Force and the Republic. 

_**/A Few days later/** _

“Your hitting too softly!” Vanitas shouted before blocking another strike from Kairi. She and Vanitas were sparing again with Kairi using Destiny’s Embrace and Vanitas with Void Gear, She parried another strike from Vanitas before she struck Hard before kicking him in the stomach before blocking another strike from his keyblade. “That’s it Kairi!” Sora cheered his girlfriend on. He and Ava were sitting indian style watching them spar and on Sora's left arm was a gauntlet that was silver, gold and black. Ava had gifted Sora and Kairi their own Keyblade Armor when she began teaching them. Kairi's armor pauldron was on her left side and it was pink, Blue and gold.

“Floral Bow!” shouted Kairi before her Keyblade transformed into a giant flowery bow with magic arrows forming, Her battle dress was dark blue with the symbol from Sora’s wisdom Form on her back. She then began to fire magic arrows at Vanitas who used Dark Barrier to block the attack. But Kairi was expecting this before she formed an arrow made of three. “Magic Piercer!” 

The Magic arrow fired towards Vanitas who raised a dark barrier to block her attack only for Kairi to be right behind him and she smacks him with her signature combo sending him down and defeated. Vanitas shot right back up before dismissing his keyblade. 

“Well done Princess, you have improved greatly over the last few days” Vanitas said 

“Thanks and i owe you for helping me Van” said Kairi before she hugged the dark haired version of her boyfriend catching him off guard. He patted her back before she let him go. Kairi and Vanitas sat down beside Sora and Ava before beginning thier meditation when they felt a disturbance in the Force. “Master, do you feel that?” asked Sora. 

“Yes, I feel it, A darkness is coming here and will begin to take it;s hold on Naboo” said Ava before standing up. “We must make haste towards Theed. grab a ship, go to Coruscant and warn the Jedi Council.” 

The three nodded before following Ava into her house and helped her pack everything including the Book of Prophecies. Ava then said “Now it is time for you three to advance in your training?” 

“Like what Master?” asked Vanitas. 

Ava then pointed to a table which had many crystals of many colors. Metal parts were laid out on the tables behind him as well as a holocron. 

“To build the Weapon of a Jedi and Sith...The Lightsaber” Ava said before she pulled out a metal cylinder and a blade of White light ignited. She gave the weapon a few good swings before turning it off. 

“Awesome!” Sora said making Kairi giggle at her boyfriend and Vanitas shook his head to his brother. 

“Kairi, why don;t you go first” Ava said gestering for her to go force.. 

Kairi nodded before she approached the table before looking at her master, “Now, use the force, let it guide you in creating your Lightsaber” Ava said. 

Kairi nodded before she raised her hand towards the crystals first before she felt a connection to an dark blue one. “Good now build your lightsaber.” said Ava. 

Kairi then used the force to craft her Lightsaber, The hilt was curved and it had a star made like her lucky charm on the side Once the weapon was complete. She ignited the weapon and a blade of Dark Blue light formed. One on top and the other on the bottom. “So cool” Sora muttered. 

“Your next Sora and Vanitas” said Ava before both boys crafted their lightsabers as well. Sora’s lightsaber had a standard hilt and the blade was sky blue like his eyes. Vanitas went with the Saberstaff with the blades being a Dark Red with a black center. 

“Now we must leave if we are to reach Theed” said Ava when a pop was heard. Turning did they see two scrappers with a suitcase and in the claws of a Flood was Jiminy. “If your going on another Adventure Sora, then you can count on me to chronicle your journey” 

“Jiminy!” Sora said. Jiminy hopped on his shoulder. 

“Yes, but frankly, I don't want to ever want to travel like that again” Jiminy said with a shiver. The two scrappers handed Sora and Kairi the suitcases before Ava used the same spell she used on her belongings. “Thank you master” said the two before pocketing them. “Come, we will use my Landspeeder to reach Theed’ Ava said. A small red transport was awaiting them. Ava got behind the wheel with Sora, Kairi and Vanitas in the passenger seats. The landspeeder flew through the forest when they saw B1 battle droids and AAT Tanks. The tanks opened fire at them and Ava quickly avoided the fire from the tanks before speeding away from them. 

‘Trade Federation!, What are they doing here, They have no control over Naboo?” asked Kairi. 

“Looks like they are planning an Invasion, but what it is they hope to achieve?” asked Vanitas. 

“I don;t know but we have to warn the Queen of Naboo.” said Ava before steering the landspeeder over a grassy plain. A large army of droids was marching towards Theed. “That’s a big army” Kairi said. 

“We can take em, We did fight against thousands of Heartless, Nobodies and Unversed during the Keyblade War.” Sora said, 

“Watch out!” Shouted Vanitas. More AAT Tanks had spotted them before opening fire on them. Ava took evasive maneuvers to avoid getting hit. They made it inside the city but unfortunately, one manage to hit them as smoke started to come out of the speeder. The speeder headed straight for the house. “Jump out!” shouted Ava before the four keyblade wielders jumped out of the speeder as it collided with the building sending it in flames. The four wielders took a breath of relief, 

“That was too close” said Kairi. 

“Halt” said a battle droids as a full squad of them had their blasters out and pointed at them “You are under arrest” 

“Not today!” Vanitas said before igniting his lightsaber before cutting two of them in half. 

“There Jedi! Blast em!” shouted another battle droid opening fire on them. Sora, Ava and Kairi also ignited their lightsabers and began to deflect their bullets away. Vanitas snapped his fingers as he summoned some Scrappers who began to attack the droids taking them down. “What the heck? asked a battle droids before it was destroyed by a scrapper. 

“What are they!” shouted another one before it was destroyed by Sora’s lightsaber. Kairi using her lightsaber took down five at once. She was a blur taking down the droids with her weapon

“I just got this promotion!” said the leader before Vanitas used Force Lightning to fry it’s circuits. Ava cuts down the last one in half before she turned off her lightsaber looked at the three. “There is bound to be more coming soon,:” said Ava. The three wielders nodded before going into the city. Meanwhile in the waters of the city. An underwater craft came up and out came three figures. The first figure was a Gungan with orange skin called Jar Jar Binks, The other two was Jedi Master Qui-gon Jinn and his padawan Obi-wan Kenobi. They had felt the presence of the four. “Master did you feel that?” Obi-wan asked him,

“Yes, A huge disturbance in the Force. Never have i felt so much of the Dark Side of the Force in one place. We must hurry if we are to save the Queen.” Said Qui Gon. The two Jedis and their guide then hurried to find the Queen.” 

_**-Theed Palace-** _

Queen Armedala, Captain Panaka and several handmaidens and guards were being escorted by the viceroy, Nute Gunray, his second in command Rune and a half dozen battle droids. They were being lead down stairs. 

“How will you explain this invasion to the Senate?” asked Bibble. The governor of Naboo. 

“The Queen and i will sign a treaty that will legitimize our occupation here. I assurances it will be ratified by the Senate.” Nute Gunray explained. 

“I will not co-operate” Queen Amidala said.

“In due time your highness, the suffering of your people will persuade you to see our point of view. Commander?” said Nute as a OOM-9 approached. “Yes sir?” 

“Process them.” Nute ordered. 

OOM-9 turns to his sergeant. “Captain, take them to Camp Four.”

The captain of the squad said “Roger, roger.”

The sergeant marches them down the stairs and into the plaza, more battle droids and tanks are all over the plaza. unbeknownst to them, Qui-gon, Obi-wan, and Jar Jar sneak across on a walkway above the plaza and jump from a balcony to begin an attack to rescue the Queen.

Four Battledroids are instantly cut down. More droids move forward and are also cut down by the Jedis flashing lightsabers until there is only the Sergeant left. The Sergeant starts to run but is pulled back to Qui-gon by the Force, until finally he is dispatched by the Jedi Master. All the battledroids are now nothing more than scrap. 

“We should get off the streets your highness” said Qui-Gon when he felt another disturbance in the Force when he heard a Pop. Turning did they all see strange monsters with yellow eyes looking at them. “What in the name of the sith are they?” asked Bibble as the guards took the droids guns

A Soldier Heartless was about to raise its claw at the nearest soldier when a pearl spell destroyed it. Sora, Kairi and Vanitas landed in front of them with their keyblades out. A barrier went up before the Heartless came towards them. Sora with his Shooting Star Keyblade equipped went to the right before he slapshot a heartless away before he used his blitz combo to take it down. 

“Don;t let them get the drop of you Princess” Vanitas said before he dived into the ground using darkness before shooting back up right in front of the two jedi. “Too Slow!” 

He fired his dark firaga at two soldiers behind them. He then jumped in the air before lighting up his lightsaber and cuts a Devastator heartless in two. 

Kairi pointed her keyblade in front of her shouted. “Thunder!” 

Bolts of lightning came all around her and took down the Heartless around her. She then casted a pearl spell at another Neoshadow taking it down. She then jumped high in the air with her spiral attack cutting a Flame Core in half. Sora saw more Heartless were coming towards the Queen before he said. “Magic Arrowguns!”

His keyblade transformed into two duel wielding guns with blue arrows. Qui-gon and Obi-wan looked in surprised his weapon transformed from a giant key and into two blaster like weapons. Sora fired his guns at the Heartless taking them down while protecting the Nabooians. Kairi takes down another soldier when she hears heavy footsteps. Looking ahead she saw a Metal Troll running towards them. Smacking away battle droids and vehicles with it’s axe. The Metal Troll smacks a AAT into a building as it lights up in flames. The Heartless roared at the three key bearers. 

“Big one” said Captian Panaka. 

The Metal Troll swings it's axe towards the three wielders of the Keyblade. Kairi and Vanitas do a backflip avoiding the axe while Sora shoots the monster with his guns. The Heartless aims for him with it’s hand but he dodges the hand and shoots several homing arrows. “Magic Launcher!” 

Sora then merged the two guns into Magic Launcher. Sora fired several chared up balls of magic towards the Metal Troll keeping its attention from the Queen. “Take This!” Sora said before he fired one last shot at the Metal Troll before Kairi and Vanitas with their keyblades slashed the monster in the face. The heartless dissolved into the darkness as a heart floated away. 

Sora, Kairi and Vanitas dismissed their weapons before looking at the group of people they had just saved. “You three!,” Obi-wan said before igniting his lightsaber. “You are under arrest in the name of the Republic.”

“Arrest? What for when we just saved your sorry ass from those Monsters” Vanitas said before crossing his arms. 

“Obi-wan, please control yourself, They have done nothing wrong, in fact we owe them our thanks” Qui-gon lightly scolded his padawan. 

“But master, That boy, i can feel the Dark side of the Force radiating off him” Obi-wan said to his master with his mind before glancing towards Vanitas. 

“Yes but he has made no ill towards us, I will keep an eye on them” Qui-gon replied back before Ava appeared out of nowhere right beside Sora. She said. “We must leave, The droids are coming” 

Qui-gon nodded before he gestured for the queen and the rest of the Nabooians to follow him and Obi-wan. 

“Woah. Yousa guys bombad!” The gungan said making the Nabooians and the Keybearers look at him. The gungan was used to it by now as they took shelter behind two buildings.

“ Your highness, My name is master Qui-gon, We was sent as negotiators by the Supreme Chancellor."said Qui-Gon.

"Your Negotiations seemed to have failed," said Bibble.

"Negotiations never happened. We must make contact with the Republic." said Qui-Gon.

Panaka walked over to them. He said "They knocked out all of our Communications"

"What about transport?" asked Sora. 

'In the hanger, This way" said Panaka. The group stayed close to the buildings just as the alarm went off. Sora, Kairi and Vanitas walked beside Qui-gon. “I never got a chance to thank you three for earlier, My name is Master Qui-gon Jinn and my Padawan, Obi-wan Kenobi”

“My name is Master Ava and you have already met Sora, Kairi and Vanitas” Ava said doing the introductions. 

“What were those monsters, never seen anything like them before” Obi-wan asked curious. 

“There called Heartless” said Sora. 

“Heartless?” asked Panaka. 

  
“Monsters born from the darkness from the hearts of all that live, the weapons we wield are called Keyblades. The Heartless hold great fear of the keyblade.” Kairi said. 

"i take it there is more to this story i presume?" asked Qui-Gon. 

"Yes but we will explain once we get the Queen to safety" said Sora. 

The two Jedi and the Nabooians nodded before hurrying to the hanger. 

_**Palace Hanger** _

Captain Panaka cracks open a side door to the central hanger. Qui-Gon looks over his shoulder. Obi-Wan, Jar Jar, and the rest of the group are behind him. They see several Naboo spacecraft guarded by about fifty OOM-9 Battle droids..the alarms can be heard in the distance. Captain Panaka said " There are too many of them."

"At least there not Droidekas." said Vanitas. Obi-Wan agreed with him.

Qui-Gon whispered "That won't be a problem with us." The Jedi master looked at the queen. he said " Your Highness, under the circumstances, I suggest you come to Coruscant with us." 

Amidala replied " Thank you, Ambassador, but my place is here with my people".

Qui-Gon said" They will kill you if you stay"

Bibble said" They wouldn't dare to kill the queen"

Captain Panaka said " They need her to sign a treaty to make this invasion of theirs legal. They can't afford to kill her. "

Qui-Gon said" The situation here is not what it seems. There is something else behind all this, Your Highness. There is no logic in the Federation's move here. My feelings tell me they will destroy you. "

“He’s right, Who knows what they are planning” Ava said. 

Bibble pleaded to the queen" Please, Your Highness, reconsider. Our only hope is for the Senate to side with us... Senator Palpatine will need your help."

" Getting past their blockade is impossible, Your Highness. Any attempt to escape will be dangerous." Captain Panaka reminded them. 

Bibble said " Your Highness, I will stay here and do what I will have to retain the Council of Governors in order to maintain control. But you must leave now"

The queen looks at her handmaidens. she said" Either choice presents a great risk to all of us"

Padme said " We are brave, Your Highness. " Her sister handmaidens agreeing with her.

Qui-Gon said " If you are to leave, Your Highness, it must be now".

The queen said" Then, I will plead our case before the Senate. Be careful, Governor."

"and to you your majesty" said Bibble staying behind. The door opens with Qui-Gon leading them. The queen was in the middle of them. The group saw Naboo pilots being guarded by six OOM-9 droids. "We need to free those pilots" said Panaka pointing to them.

"Im on it" said Obi-Wan splitting up from the group.

“Allow me to assist you” said Vanitas before joining Obi-wan to free the pilots. Qui-Gon approached the head Droid guarding the Silver J-Type Nubian Royal Starship. "Halt," said the droid. "I am the embassador to the Supreme Chancellor, Im taking these people to Coruscant." said Qui-Gon.

"Where are you taking them?" asked the droid

"To Coruscant" said Grong

"Coruscant? That doesn't compute, Your under arrest!" Said the droid raising his gun. Qui-gon had his lightsaber out as the green blade cuts the droid in half. Obi-wan and Vanitas sprung out of their hiding spot and took out the droids guarding the pilots. "Run!" he shouted. The pilots ran to the ship and the exit of the hanger where Bibble is waiting.Ava, Sora and Kairi with their lightsabers help Qui-gon and Obi-wan cut down the droids and deflect fire. they protected the others long enough for everyone to get inside the ship. The ship took off just as more droids came into the hanger and opened fire on the fleeing spacecraft. The ship no later was in space as the Battleship opened fire on the ship."Dam our communications are still down" said Olie, the pilot of the ship. Obi-wan lead Jar Jar and palced him in the droid room. "Stay here and dont touch anything" said Obi-Wan closing the door. he said "Ello, boyos" no response came from the droids. " Disa wanna longo trip" Jar Jar mutters.

The ship is suddenly struck by a bolt as the ships sheilds went down and power was falling. "They took out out deflector sheilds!" said Olie. The R2 units woke up and went to the hatch. One blue and one black bump into Jar Jar. "how wude" he said. Both R2 droids laugh as they go to fix the problem. one by one did the other R2 untils was hit by the enemy ships. The blue and black R2 units work to fix the problem. "were almost out of power." said Ollie. The two droids manage to fix the shield and the power. "Shields back. those two droids did it" said Ollie. The two droids return to the ship just as they went past the Blockade. 

"We made it" said Sora. 

"Yes but the hyperdrive has badly damaged from taking all that fire. we have no choice but to find a nearby planet and repair it" said the captain. 

"Easier said than done considering we are on the boarders of the Outer Rim and Mid Rim territories," commented Qui-gon knowing a safe port to land for repairs at this point was not an easy task.

"I think I found one Master. Its nearby. I think we can make it. According to the charts here, the planet is called Tatooine. A remote and out of the way desert covered planet," said Obi-wan.

"isn't that the planet controlled by the Hutts?" asked Kairi, 

"That is correct Kairi. Its controlled by the Hutts. Namely Jabba the Hutt. This planet is in Hutt space," said Qui-gon while Captain Panaka's face went pale.

"The Hutts are gangsters. If they find out the Queen of Naboo is at there front door, they will either kill her or sell her off to the Trade Federation for profit!" exclaimed Captain Panaka.

"But the Hutts aren't looking for her. Which gives _us_ the advantage. Besides, the Hutts won't do business with the Trade Federation since both sides loath each other and also consider the other rivals in the way of their more... _illegal_ activities," said Qui-gon. 

"like we have no choice. we need to repair the ship so we can get to Coruscant for the Queen to plead her case before the Senate," Sora said. 

"we better inform the Queen." said Panaka not too happy with going to Tatooine but they had no choice in order to get the ship repaired. 

_**/a few minutes later/** _

The two droids who had saved the ship were covered in smoke and oil as Captain Panaka was giving a speech about how they had saved their lives. "An extremely well put together droids. Without a doubt, they saved the ship, as well as our lives." He finished. 

"They are to be comended What are their numbers?" asked Queen Armidala. 

Captian panaka looked at the two droids for their numbers before he pointed to the blue one. "The blue one is R2-D2 and the Black one is its brother R2-D1" 

"Thank you R2-D2 and R2-D1. your bravery has saved us all." said Queen Armidala. 

R2-D2 and R2-D1 let out a few chirps. 

"Padme." said the Queen and one of her assistants came over. "Yes mi-lady?" 

"give these two a good clean...They deserves our gratitude..." said the queen. 

"we'll help her" said Kairi before she and Sora followed Padme and the two droids out of the room. 

"If it pleases you your Highness, we have an update on our current destination before we reach Coruscant," said Qui-gon while the fake Queen nodded.

"Proceed Master Jedi," answered the fake Queen.

"Given the damage done to the ship during our escape from Naboo, we had made a stop along a nearby system. We have made for the planet known as Tatooine. From what we have been able to piece together, it is a place controlled by the Hutts, and is a place where certain people go when they do not wished to be found," explained Qui-gon simply while Captain Panaka glared at him.

"The Jedi means criminals your Highness. Pirates. Raiders. Thieves. Thugs. All manner of scum the Galaxy has to offer," added Captain bitterly.

"The Captain is unfortunately correct. The planet has all those things and no doubt more if we are to assume the worst. However, it is also a place where people who need things in a discreet manner can get them...discreetly," said Qui-gon since Outer Rim worlds tended to have the rarest of items from moments in time before even the last Jedi/Sith War."You must trust my judgement, Your Highness'

Amidala looked worried but nonetheless nodded to the Jedi master. 

_**/Naboo/** _

Nute Gunray and Rune were sitting in a conferance room in one of the control ships of their fleet. a hologram of a hooded figure was sitting appose to them. Nute Gunray said. "Lord Sidious. We control all the cities in the North and are searching for any other settlements." 

"and Queen Armidala? has she signed the Treaty?" asked Lord Sidious with a dark tone in his voice. 

"she has dissappeared my lord. one Nabooian transport got past the blockade." said Nute Gunray. 

"I want that Treaty signed!" said Sidious.

Nute gunray quickly said. "My Lord, it's impossible to locate the ship. It's out of our range."

"Not to a Sith" Sidious replied when another dark figure appeared right behind him. he had spikes on his head and his face was painted red and black. he too was wearing a black robe. "This is my apprentice...Darth Maul...He will find your missing ship" 

The hologram went off and the two leaders of the Trade Federation look at each other. Nute said "This is getting out of hand...now there are two of them.

Rune said " We should not have made this bargain. What will happen when the Jedi become aware of these Sith Lords?"

**/unkown location/**

Darth Sidoius had felt it long before he had given the plans to invade naboo.. a presense he had been warned by his last master to be wary off. A keybearer has appeared in their galaxy after thousands of years when the last Jedi/Sith war was waged. bacl when the Master of Masters and his Foretellers battled alongside the Jedi to defeat the Sith. 

"My Master are you alright?" asked Darth Maul looking at his master. 

"no my Apprentice...you have felt it have you not. The large disturbance in the force." said Sidious. 

"I have my master, what does this mean?" asked Darth Maul. 

"A Keybearer has come to our galaxy and a very powerful one at that...if what i understand correctly. This keybearer could have the power to summon Kingdom Hearts and with that power could become a thorn to my plans." Sidious said. 

_**/unkown location./** _

Twelve robed figures sat in a small circle in small chairs. some of them were human while others were creatures of different sizes and shapes. They were the Jedi Council. guardians and oeacekeepers of the Republic. one particular eing was a small green alien when he opened his eyes. 

"Master Yoda?" asked the bald black man who had been staring at him waiting for a reponse. 

"A Keybearer. A powerful one has come to our Galaxy." said Master Yoda. The other eleven members of the Jedi Council looked at each other before Master Plo Koon replied. "A keybearer in our system? there hasn't been one here ever since the Master of Masters and his Aprentices fought against the Sith" 

"The Disturbance in the force we all felt must have been the Keybearer's arrival" said Ki-A-Mundi. 

"is this Keybearer a threat?" asked Adi Gallia. 

"a threat me may be or a not a threat...We do not know but in time we will know our answer. our paths may cross very soon" Yoda said. The other Jedi Masters looked at him before at each other. could this Keybearer bring danger to the Republic and what would they do to defend it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Jedi Council and Sidious felt Sora's arrival becuase of him wielding the X-blade. the next chapter will be Tatooine and meeting Anakin.

**Author's Note:**

> A Star Wars and Kingdom Hearts Crossover starting with episode one and going though episode six.


End file.
